koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guntama Gunshi no Tamashii
Guntama Gunshi no Tamashii (ぐんたま～軍師の魂～, roughly translated as "Guntama: Soul of a Strategist") is a puzzle action game based on Japan's Warring States period. It is Koei's first original Warring States IP in the social game market; its general gameplay is similar to Puzzle & Dragons. Music is composed by Masashi Hamauzu. Services ended on December 2, 2015. Gameplay The silent and faceless protagonist is named by the player (maximum 6 characters) who acts as the player avatar. The player's navigator is a young woman named Oomura Yuki. She speaks for the protagonist in the story and imparts tutorials. One of three officer cards must be selected before starting the game: Yoroku, Hotaru, or Inuchiyo. Players can proceed by fighting in battles on the main map. Each battle drains a number of energy from the player avatar's energy gauge in order to initiate. Energy regenerates naturally based on the real-time timer placed near the gauge. Battles themselves proceed in phases, often requiring the player to defeat multiple opponents in each stage. Maps were displayed in earlier versions before being removed for smoother transition between phases. Later stages employ numerous obstacles (e.g. walls, watchtowers, etc.) to interrupt attacks or specialize in certain unit types. Players are encouraged to take advantage of the field elements to earn bonus points. Scoring an "S" rank yields a special prize for the player. Limited time special campaigns or new scenarios are regularly scheduled for players to enjoy. During battle, the player is given the task of breaking down their opponent's defenses while simultaneously protecting their player avatar's health points. The player can set up their army of attackers through character cards, which are collected through the gacha roulette or earned by collecting banners in battle. A total of five armies can be created for the player's defenses while an additional one is chosen from a list of randomized players. Guest armies cannot be recruited after winning a battle, though their stats will be listed in the game's card record. Designating an army as leader allows players to benefit from whatever passive skill they possess. A board of circular icons represents the means of taking action. Here is a legend of each icons' effects. Battles proceed by dragging and clicking an icon across the board. Three or more of the same icons must be connected in a straight line horizontally or vertically for them to dissipate. The goal is to perform these chains as much as possible within a seven second time limit. Failing to do so wastes a turn. The timer begins only once the player has begun tracing. Once the player has traced at least one row, the disappearing icons' action takes effect. Replacement icons are shoved onto the board on the bottom and can be used to contribute to the player's combo, or the number of successful chains in a single turn. The number of combos increase the amount of damage dealt; this applies to healing as well. High combos may cause members of the player's deck to attack if their unit type is used for the onslaught. Certain character cards require the necessary amount of combos to activate their special ability which range from indirect attacks to icon modification. Players can befriend one another to act as reinforcements in battle and reward "Friendship Points", which are used in gacha. Micro transactions can be made to purchase rare gacha scrolls, instantly heal the avatar's energy gauge, or continue a battle after running out of extra lives. Related Media Players who preregistered for the title received a rare Yoshihiro Shimazu card. The same card could be received by purchasing the 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou four year anniversary guidebook. An early Twitter campaign granted a rare gacha scroll to the 10,000 people who Retweeted about it. Visit the Koei-Tecmo booth at Tokyo Game Show 2014 to receive a Jiro-Houshi serial code. Players who have either 100man-nin no Hokuto Musou or 100man-nin no Musou OROCHI in their Mobage ID history can be rewarded swordsman strengthening cards and 10 gacha scrolls. Starting September 2014, tie-in missions and rewards for Guntama can be granted with the smartphone adaptations of the following social games: *''AKB48 no Yabou'' - Tsuneoki Ikeda, awakening sets, swordsman strengthening cards *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' - Tsuneoki Ikeda, awakening sets, swordsman strengthening cards The Christmas and New Year campaigns rewards a 4★ general for creating an account and grants a New Year special gacha for 2015. Gallery GT App Icon.png|App icon Fan Art (GT).jpg|2015 New Years greeting from one of the illustrators, Homazo Guntama-newyear2015-tw.jpg|2015 New Years banner for Taiwanese Facebook External Links *Official Japanese website *Official Taiwanese website *Japanese wiki *4Gamer play report __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games